wesleyignaciofandomcom-20200214-history
Wesley Ignacio Wiki
About Wesley Ignacio (born 9 April 1997), is a Brazilian music producer. He started playing the keyboard at the age of four; his musical career began in 2016, when he released his first single named "[[Happy Hour|'Happy Hour']]", a cheerful instrumental song produced in 2015 and in just six months reached more than 30k plays on streaming services. At the middle of 2016, Wesley decided to produce his debut album "#Alone" with expected release date to 2017. At April 2017, he released his third single, that will be part of the debut album, his name is "World of Experiences" a disco song released in April, 17. In 2018 Wesley signed with AWAL, a big company in distribution area, part of Kobalt Music Group. Since there Wesley released a plan to release 1 single per month, concluding with a debut album in the end of the year. The first single was released at April, 27: "[[She Loves Me|'She Loves Me']]" Childhood and Youth Wesley Ignacio was born in a family with big musical historic, even his uncle was a member of an ex-band. His brother, father and cousins also play instruments. He began playing a small keyboard, which learned alone to play at the age of four, when had six years old began to compose some songs with a keyboard and an acoustic guitar. At 10, he got into music production world using his first DAW, Fruity Loop Studio 7, after this he was discovering new tools and skills on his software and after in Ableton Live, Cubase, Logic Pro ''and ProTools. But he finally got decided to use FL Studio as main Digital Audio Workstation. Music Career Just when had seventeen years old released his first remix, a remix of the song “Back of the Car” originally performed by RAC, part of a contest on the internet. In 2016 Wesley Ignacio released his first original song named “'Happy Hour”, a cheerful song of Electro House reaching more than 30k plays on Spotify just with six months. After this released remixes of Hardwell, NERVO, Ariana Grande, Calvin Harris, The Chainsmokers and Ed Sheeran. Debut Album When Wesley Ignacio released “[[Happy Hour|'''Happy Hour]]” he decides to release a complete album with around 13 songs, but this time he intends to release in a new genre: Pop, with influences of EDM. At beginning of 2016, he started to produce himself the debut studio album, which the his own voice was recorded on a professional studio of Londrina, Brazil. To December 9, Wesley decided to release one of those songs for the Christmas. So was released “[[The Christmas is Coming Now|'The Christmas is Coming Now']]” his first original song with his own voice and new pop style. In 2017, Wesley released his first single of "#Alone" album, his name is "[[World of Experiences|'World of Experiences']]", is a song almost instrumental, however it has a filtered vocal saying "The world of sound is governed by experiences". In 2018, Wesley debut a campaign to release one song per month concluding with his debut album in the end of 2018, the first single of 2018 released by''' Wesley Ignacio was "'''She Loves Me" which was released through AWAL UK company. Check Wesley Ignacio's Discography here. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse